Determine the role insulin plays in regulating overall protein accretion in vivo. Insulin has been shown to be a primary anabolic hormone and it has been proposed, but not proven, to exert a positive effect on nitrogen accretion especially in the post prandial. By using the human forearm model we will investigate how insulin modulated the rate of nitrogen accretion during a protein or mixed meal.